


Drowning in Silence

by Kitsu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Of Those Moods, Sorry Not Sorry, You Have Been Warned, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: Unspoken, broken. Drowned.
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Drowning in Silence

The thing between them was a quiet thing, an unspoken thing. A thing to never be mentioned, not even in rumours. Hidden, dark, horrible. _ Heart-breaking. _

The first time, Reno had stumbled upon the furious SOLDIER as he was wearing tracks in the carpeting of one of the few unsurveillanced hallways deep within the Shinra-building. Young - barely more than a kid, stupid, and perhaps just a little intrigued, Reno hadn’t had the sense to turn and run, even though perhaps he should have. _ Wished he had. _ Instead, he had stalked slowly closer, slow enough for the other to surely notice. But he hadn’t and when Reno had put a hand lightly on his shoulder, he’d instantly found himself crashing into the wall, the other’s hand closed around his throat as he dangled a foot up from the ground. Bright mako eyes burned before him, half hidden under impossible, dark eyelashes. Violent, angry, unsettling. 

What had saved him was most likely his body’s instant reaction. Instead of struggling, instead of trying to talk, he’d simply wrapped his legs around the other’s waist - and pulled him even closer. So fucking close, so warm. So hot. _ So turned on_. And he made sure to let it be known - head tilted back, mouth hanging open - unbreathing, eyes fluttering close. Cock caught between them - hard in an instant. 

The other had frozen in place - for just a fraction of a second - before everything turned into a frantic tornado of mouths, teeth, hands. Violence. Then release.

Finished, Reno had sunk to the floor, expended, broken. Lip bleeding, body bruised. He’d not even dared look up, not much. Just enough to notice the other one’s calmer demeanor as he straightened his clothes. 

Reno remained silent on the ground, dazed, head bowed before the godlike - but then a large, strong hand had reached out to him, pulling him to his feet when he’d accepted it. A quick rub of a thumb against the pulse in his wrist. Nothing more. No words exchanged, the other turning on his heels and leaving, silently, with catlike grace.

It could have ended there. Saved his heart. It didn’t. Instead it continued like that - in silence. Reno, fully aware he wasn't always the sharpest one, still knew to keep his mouth shut, his eyes mostly to himself, hands definitely. Yet it had repeated. Again and again. Post missions, in dark alleys, in the elevator (Reno had never been quicker in getting back to surveillance duty. The tape conveniently disappeared, only to reappear in his personal rooms). Never in the open. Their encounters, always in anger, in excitement, in desperation, in silence. As Reno rose in the ranks of the Turks, he became braver. Brave enough to stare, to taunt, cocky and sarcastic. But never when the other came to him like that. 

Then came the fateful day. The day he’d disappeared. Dead, they told Reno. Gone. 

He’d said nothing. He’d kept silent. His sorrow just that - _ his_. He hid it well, behind his cocky charm, behind too many words and false smiles. Learnt to force his eyes to always smile. He needed to, for his own sake. He had held no claim to the other - had no right to feel like his heart had been torn from him.

He buried himself in his work, following every order to perfection - though sometimes causing a little more mayhem than needed - than intended. _ Unhinged_. He was angry. So angry. So alone. Years passed, and his allegiances warped and wavered. First loyal only to himself and the ruins of his dark heart, then to Tseng, then to the wayward son who’d saved them from execution. Reno built new bonds from the ruins, but still dreamed.

—

When _ he _ returns, Reno’s heart breaks anew. There is no recognition in his eyes, eyes that are mostly turned away, turned by hatred and revenge.

Reno hides his heart.

He throws himself into the battles. It’s not _ him. _ Not any more. It is some tainted _ something. _ Fractured, broken, death and destruction incarnate. 

They win, and he is gone again. So everyone thinks.

But a few years pass, and then - Reunion. Reno hides his heart yet again, behind practiced easy smiles and easier morals. Laughs it off, throws himself into the battle with furious glee. Fights with all of his tattered heart. 

He wants to, needs to, erase _ him. _

Needs to never see him again.

Needs to stop dreaming of him.

Needs to wash him away.

The rain then falls, healing the world.

Yet the memory remains - and Reno’s heart withers slowly. He drowns in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, I'm so sorry. Three days of happy-go-lucky smut - then this happened. I mistreat Reno so badly, but it's so easy sometimes. I just like to break him. And this time my mind wanted Sephiroth to do it.
> 
> Please don't hate me, alright?


End file.
